Deuda
by ofheart
Summary: Normalmente nosotros escapamos de pagar no que debemos pero encambio a Temari le encanta pagar y a Shikamaru devolver el cambio, solo leanlo.


Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Es una historia algo improvisada y se me ocurrió de repente léanla y me dicen que tal les pareció

Entre comillas los pensamientos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DEUDA**_

Konoha se estaba preparando para llevar a cabo un festival y para ello habían invitado a representantes de cada aldea que departe de Suna tendría que venir los hermanos "Sabaku no" pero como Gaara era el Kazekage solo vendrían Kankuro y Temari.

Ya en la entrada de Konoha se encontraba Shikamaru pero como era muy temprano se sentó en el piso apoyándose en la marco de la puerta.

"Ya se han tardado demasiado"

- oye párate esa no es la forma de recibir a los representantes de la arena- Le grito Kankuro que ya se encontraba al frente de la entrada.

-déjalo Kankuro es así de vago siempre-.

-si si también me da gusto verlos.-dijo shika con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba

-y bueno no nos tienes que llevar a nuestro hotel o algo, eres nuestro guía o no.-

-que problemático, Temari la próxima ves te vienes sola.-

-créeme que lo are.-dijo con fastidio mirando a Kankuro.

-oye no es forma de tratar a tus mayores.-

-tsk, bueno síganme- empezó a caminar hacia el hotel, Temari como de costumbre caminaba a su lado pero Kankuro se puso en medio y abrazo a ambos de los hombros.

-¡¡¡suéltame!! Pero que haces Kankuro- le dio un codazo en el estomago y se safo del agarre

-aaush esta bien,- Shikamaru veía divertida la escena- dime Nara que se puede hacer aquí para divertirse.-

-todo depende de que te gusta hacer-

-bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero- Temari escuchaba curiosa la conversación

-no, no lose-

-haber como te digo-puso pose de pensar-que haces en las noches que te sientes solo y con ganas de hacer algo-

-hummm te refieres que si hay tele en el hotel???-

-no!!!!! Y se supone que eres un genio??-Temari que se había dado cuenta a donde iba la conversación interrumpió

-creo que ya llegamos al hotel-

-ah… es cierto- shika no se dio cuenta que habían llegado ya

-Kankuro hay mucho que desempacar verdad?-

- si mucho-

-bueno entonces desempaca mientras voy a desayunar con Shikamaru-

-que!!! Pero porque me tengo que quedar yo también tengo hambre-

-pensé que dijiste que tenias mucho que desempacar-

-si pero…-

-no nada de peros tienes que hacerlo-

-bueno pero luego seguimos esta conversación contigo Nara-

-claro aunque no entiendo que quieres-

-no te hagas me refiero a chicas-

-ahh.. eso haberlo dicho antes-

-entonces donde puedo ir-

-deberi……-no pudo terminar porque Temari lo jalo y se lo llevo

-aush… mujer que no me jales-

-que acaso querías seguir hablando de ese tema con Kankuro si es así puedes ir-

-si no era eso…, solo le iba a decir que le preguntara a Kiba o Naruto-

-ahh.. ya me parecía raro que supieras del tema-

-como que raro?- Shikamaru cambio de expresión levantando una ceja

-no, no quería molestarte sino que esos lugares son para pervertidos con Kankuro-

-bueno talvez tengas razón-

-y que desayunaremos-

-que te parece aquí, hacen un buen té-

-esta bien entremos-

Los dos entraron a un pequeño puesto donde pidieron té pero prefirieron sentarse afuera ya que había lugar hacia la calle con sombrilla la verdad que todo muy pintoresco.

Pero mientras los dos disfrutaban de su té en silencio, un chico se acercó a Temari con obvias intenciones de molestarla y coquetearle.

-hola muñeca hoy estas preciosa-

-estas molestando ya puedes irte- dijo Shikamaru ya que no le agradaba la forma en como le hablaba a Temari

-dime tu eres algo de ella para decirme que me aleje- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos como un reto- dime muñeca es tu novio o algo-

Temari se sorprendió a la pregunta porque la verdad que no era, pero ella deseaba poder decir que si, y con algo de vergüenza movió lentamente la cabeza negativamente

-ya lo vez tu no tienes porque decidir sobre ella- Shikamaru no supo que hacer ante esa respuesta -ahora que sabes cual es tu lugar te puedo decir que ella en mía- pero antes que Shikamaru pudiera reaccionar Temari ya le había echo volar fuera del local con un lapo.

-para que te quede claro no soy ninguna cosa para pertenecerte entiendes!!!-Le decía mientras apretaba el puño -Shikamaru nos vamos-

Shika obvio hizo caso inmediatamente no quería que Temari se enojara mas de lo que estaba-y a donde vamos?-

Temari para en seco (grillitos)ella solo empezó a caminar por impulso sin ruta alguna.

-ni siquiera sabes a donde te diriges verdad-

-bueno tu eres el guía así que guíame no?-

-uhmm… ya se donde te llevare ven-

Cuando Shikamaru paro estaban en un prado hermoso donde el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el pasto suave.

-que tal-

-que lugar mas hermoso-

-lose aquí vengo a ver las nubes- dijo mientras se recostaba en el pasto e indicaba a Temari que hiciera lo mismo.

Los estaban echados uno junto al otro y empezaron a ver las nubes indicando la forma que tenían.

-esa parece un conejo-dijo Shika mientras levantaba la mano para apuntarlo pero de repente Temari agarro su mano

-tienes muchas heridas en esta mano que paso?-

-es de la ultima misión fue algo difícil-mientras veía su mano de el en el aire siendo acariciada por Temari- Temari-

-humm- Temari se volteo a verlo pero el aun veía hacia las manos.

-esta mañana cuando te preguntaron que si tenias novio tu dijiste que no-

-si así es-

-bueno quiero que cuando te pregunten que si tienes novio tu digas que si-

-lo tengo???-

-si yo-

-pero…- Temari quería decir algo reclamar por ordenarle algo, pero no pudo porque Shikamaru la había besado.

-Te amo-Shikamaru lo dijo con dulzura

-yo también-y le dio otro beso- pero vaya forma de pedírmelo-

-espere esto desde hace tanto- El había enlazado sus dedos con los de Temari en el aire

-que bien no ser la única verdad-

-Temari te puedo decir algo pero no me mandes a volar-

Temari supuso que seria algo pervertido o algo así para que pensara que le mandaría a volar, así que se sentó encima de el y agarro sus manos a ambos lados.

-que es?-

-Que ahora eres mía princesa- Temari no se esperaba algo así ni tanpoco que le digiera princesa así que su única reacción inevitable fue ponerse roja-te pusiste roja te ves hermosa-

Ahora Temari se sentía estupida y como si perdiera una batalla contra Shikamaru y claro que siendo una mujer fuerte como era no se iba a dejar ganar, así que como estaba encima de el fue acercándose apoyando ambos codos a cada lado de los hombros de shika, provocándolo con sus senos-bueno Shika…maru yo creo -lo decía con una vos sensual cerca de su oido-que tu también te sonrojaste- y de repente se separo de el, con una fuerte y alegre risa(aun esta sentada sobre el) y le dijo -jajajaja de viste ver tu cara jejejeje-

-esta me la pagaras Temari- y de un ágil movimiento dejo a Temari tendida en el suelo y el encima de ella empezando a besar y bajando por la cara hacia el cuello.

-enserio?? y me puedes decir cuento te debo-

-humm.. déjame pensar- poniendo pose de pensador- yo creo que serian unos 100 besos 1000 abrazos y muchos "te amo"- y retomo su labor de besar

-yo creo que es justo pero hay un problema- otra ves se detuvo Shika curioso por su respuesta-solo tengo billetes de 1000000 de besos 1000000000 de abrazos y infinitos "te amo"-

-ahh entonces será para mi un placer darte el cambio-Esta ves fue Temari quien empezó el beso y cada ves se hizo mas fogoso asta que….

-imbecil que haces con mi hermana suéltala!!!!-Los dos se pararon rápidamente porque acaban de ser sorprendidos.

-Kankuro no exageres no olvides que soy tu mayor- el se iba acercando a la pareja con pasos gigantescos.

-mira es gaara- Temari volteo a ver para darse cuenta que había sido engañada por Kankuro

-mierda donde llevo a Shikamaru-

En otro lugar saliendo del prado en el bosque Shikamaru estaba contra un árbol y Kankuro agorándole con un puño de su camisa.

-Mira no se lo que te propones pero aléjate de mi hermana Nara-

-no lo are, se que desconfías de mi pero si quieres podemos pelear hasta matarnos aquí mismo pero no lograras que me aleje de ella yo la amo-

-te alejaras de ellas quieras o no-

-no pasara-

-tu no la conoces bien de seguro, lo que sientes no es amor-Shikamaru se había enojado muchísimo porque el estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Temari simplemente no dejaría de quererla ahora era Kankuro el que estaba contra otro árbol y Shikamaru con un puño amenazante

-sabes no me importa lo que tu piensas o cualquiera, mis sentimientos hacia ella son verdaderos y sinceros yo daría mi vida por ella la amo tal como es desde la caprichosa y madona hasta lo dulce y tierna simplemente para mi no hay otra igual y ahora que estamos juntos nadie podrá separarme de ella, entiendes!- Kankuro quedo sorprendido por la declaración del nara y por esta ves pensó que tal vez el estaba equivocado y debería confiar en ellos dos.

-cuídala como si fuera tu mayor tesoro- Fue lo único que dijo y fue soltado.

-lo es-

-Kankuro que le haces a Shikamaru- Temari acaba de llegar

-nada solo le decía que se alejara de ti-

-eso no pasara el es mi novio lo amo-

-si creo que los dejaré, solo esta ves-estaba con una sonrisa en su boca nunca había escuchado decir a Temari que amaba a alguien-pero sabes necesito que me prestes un rato a Temari hice un trato con unos chicos para que me llevaran a conocer sitios de diversión y a cambio les presentaría a la "hermosa embajadora de la arena", y, que dicen- pero para cuando se volteo a verlos ninguno estaba Shika se había llevado a Temari de la mano.

-creo que estoy solo en esto, ¡¡¡¡QUE BUENA AYUDA FUERON!!!- grito-aunque podría arreglármelas solo yo soy el "hermoso embajador de la arena" solo unas cuantas vocales de diferencia pero de seguro que con un vestido de Temari y unos cocos nadie lo notara…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí termina la historia y espero que les guste.

Bye.


End file.
